Waking
by DrKCooper
Summary: Jane wakes from a dream about Maura while in bed with Maura. Rated M for mature, adult content.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: For some reason when I write one story, another comes to me almost immediately. At least this is the case when there has been a long drought. Here is that second story that came to me almost immediately following "Unspoken" and has absolutely nothing to do with that story. I suppose the hat tip for this idea goes to Sasha Alexander. Note the rating—it is there for a reason. –dkc_

**Waking**

_Jane could see Maura's dark nipples protruding through her tank top. For someone with such milky skin, they were dark and not the gentle pink Jane had imagined they might be. The doctor looked down at the detective noting where her attention was. Slowly Maura pulled her tank top over her head revealing to Jane her bare skin and pert nipples. As Jane openly savored the view before her, Maura gently squeezed her thighs together, further trapping the women beneath her as she straddled the brunette's upper thighs. Taking the hint, Jane's hands covered Maura's delectable breasts. Jane's moan overtook Maura's at the sensation of holding her heavy, firm breasts in her scarred hands._

"_Jane, look at me," Maura said, a cross between her continued moan and a whisper._

_When Jane's eyes met Maura's, there was a flood of dampness between the detective's thighs. She could no longer deny herself this pleasure. She could no longer look at this woman—this beautiful, brilliant woman—without showing her desire in every look._

"_Maura," Jane rasped._

_With that single word, Maura leaned down to Jane and took the detective's bottom lip between her own, sucking before tugging gently. This simple act caused Jane's back to arch, her thighs bringing Maura's core closer to her own. Jane's hand tangled in Maura's hair, hair that was messier than Jane could ever remember seeing it. The kiss unraveled both women. Their bodies came together, curves and valleys fitting perfectly together._

"_Fuck," Jane groaned as Maura rocked her hips into Jane's._

"_Language," Maura smirked. _

_Jane attempted to kiss away Maura's smirk as her hands moved to the doctor's hips and then behind to palm shapely cheeks. The motion Maura made with her hips brought them closer and closer to the contact that both women wanted most. Suddenly Jane felt something that was both mind-blowing and breathtaking—Maura's wetness seeping through to meet Jane's own wetness. They were both dripping with arousal and anticipation. Dripping through the small amount of clothing that separated them. Dripping._

"Oh," Jane moaned. "Shit!"

Covering her face, Jane took several deep breaths as she let the reality of where she was set in. Next to her was her best friend. Sleeping soundly, Maura had no idea the turmoil Jane's body was in; the blissful, erotic turmoil. Jane squeezed her legs together and groaned as the action only heightened her arousal. She was wet. Wet through her hipsters and sleep shorts.

"God," Jane said into the darkness.

This wasn't the first time Jane had woken from a sensual dream about her best friend. In fact, it wasn't the first time this week Jane had woken in such a state. How long could she go on like this? How long could she continue pretending that how she felt was neither something to be concerned about nor something to share with the object of her affection? More pressingly, how long could she prevent herself from reacting to these highly sexual dreams? She had been successful thus far in stopping before she brought herself to climax with Maura on her mind and Maura's name on her lips. She had also been successful in keeping this from the woman with whom she was closest. How long could she keep this up?

Her arousal was almost painful. She knew there was not a possibility of falling back to sleep with a dream like that. She also knew her body well enough to know that she was past the point of calming her body and forgetting her arousal. She had to do something about it. Keeping her face buried in the crook of her elbow, Jane's free hand traveled under the blankets and touched her mound over her clothing. Her shorts were damp, her wetness seeping through just as it had in her dream.

"Fuck!" Jane groaned.

She couldn't touch herself while lying next to her best friend—her innocent best friend who was sleeping through Jane's predicament. She couldn't simply move to the guest room and relieve herself of this problem there. How could she make this go away? How could she make this go away without thinking of Maura? How could she make this go away without waking Maura?

"Jane?" Maura mumbling the brunette's name sent a jolt straight to her core.

In Jane's mind, she was begging Maura to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the doctor sensed Jane was both awake and bothered by something. She turned her body toward Jane and mumbled her name again.

"It's okay, Maura. You can go back to sleep," Jane answered in the calmest, most even voice she could muster.

Maura turned back over, her back to Jane, a motion that brought immediate relief to Jane; immediate relief until Maura turned on the bedside lamp. Jane's body stiffened as she realized there was no getting away from Maura's prying eyes easily now.

"What is it?" Maura questioned as she turned back toward Jane.

Maura's curious eyes locked on Jane's and she quickly realized why Jane was awake. The detective's pupils were dilated, her face flushed, a bead of sweat breaking away from her temple.

"Oh," Maura vocalized her realization.

A state of panic was beginning to set in for Jane, panic that brought with it adrenaline that Jane did not need. She felt her nipples harden instantly. In her mind all she could think was that this couldn't possibly be happening.

"Was it a dream?" Maura asked without hesitation causing Jane to squeeze her eyes closed as if to hide from the conversation that was barreling toward her.

Finally the detective nodded. She couldn't speak. She was afraid of her own voice. She was afraid of her own body. She was afraid.

"It's perfectly natural, Jane," Maura said matter-of-factly, she had come awake quickly and was nearing the fine form that Jane knew she stood no chance against.

Jane kept her eyes closed, breathing as best she could without revealing further how her body was humming with arousal. She had never tried so hard to suppress the urges of her body. She was failing miserably.

There was a long silence between them, neither knowing what to say and neither wanting to make the moment any more awkward. Jane's breathing was beginning to steady, her heart slowly calming from the racing it had adopted when she woke up. And then Maura spoke and every bit of control Jane had was gone.

"Was it me?" Maura whispered, perhaps unsure of herself and the wisdom of asking such a loaded question.

Jane sighed deeply. The silence continued for a moment.

"Was it only a dream?" Maura's insecurity peeked through.

The silence from Jane wore heavily on Maura as she wondered what was going on in the detective's head. She wanted badly to say so much to Jane, but she knew they were on unsteady ground as it was. Maura looked back to the ceiling, not for answers as much as for grounding. And then Jane turned her entire body toward the doctor and planted a kiss on the deliciously supple lips of the smaller woman.

Caught completely by surprise, Maura's breathing hitched, her body stiffened and she didn't respond right away. Quickly Jane's hands were framing the doctor's face and her tongue was pressing for entrance. When Maura's lips parted, Jane explored the depths of Maura's mouth eagerly. It took a moment for Jane to realize that Maura was not reacting. She was still, her breathing heavy, but body still. Was Maura trying to contain her reaction? Was she disgusted by Jane's display of desire? Suddenly Jane pulled back, but kept her hold on Maura.

"Tell me to stop," Jane said, her eyes dark, a fire burning in them.

For the first time since this unusual circumstance arose, Maura was confident. She reached for Jane, entangling her hand in the hair on the back of Jane's head, pulling the brunette back to her mouth. This time it was Maura's tongue in Jane's mouth and Maura's ferocity leading the way. Sucking on Jane's tongue, she felt Jane press against her side and immediately turned to better meet the detective's lean body. This caused Jane to moan, the sound swallowed by Maura. Surfacing for air, both women panting, Maura's confidence spoke.

"Don't stop, Jane."

Jane's mouth found Maura's again, her hands pulled curvaceous hips to her own and moaned at the feeling of Maura pressed against her most intimate spot. The kiss was desperate. The brunette had never felt such desperation for another person before. Now that she held Maura against her, she found herself wanting Maura more than she ever had, waking or dreaming.

"Maur…" Jane mumbled against the honey-haired woman's neck where she was leaving a path of soft kisses.

Maura moaned and using the leverage she'd gained with her hands around Jane's neck to press the detective back to the sensitive place near her collarbone that drove the doctor wild. Jane chuckled against that collarbone, enjoying Maura's direction and her desire.

"It clearly was more than a dream," Jane whispered against the doctor's ear causing Maura to shiver.

Taking control, Maura pushed Jane backward and gracefully straddled her thighs.

"Oh, fuck," Jane growled.

There was a brief moment before either woman moved when they were lost in each other's eyes. In their friendship they had looked at one another like this, a prolonged reflection on what the other was thinking or feeling, but never with the care and consideration that accompanied the beautiful journey they were about to embark on. A glint of a smile perforated the stoic face of the brunette and the doctor knew now was their moment, the moment they had been nearing for much of their friendship.

Maura hovered over Jane, lowering herself, falling slowly toward Jane's lips. Their lips met in a slow kiss. Jane's hands found Maura's hips, slipping forward to toy with the bottom of the doctor's sleep shirt. Maura's hands untangled from Jane's hair, their lips parting just in time for Jane to pull Maura's shirt over her head.

Jane was breathless.

As many times as Jane had considered the glorious breasts that were now revealed to her, and those times were far more than she would have ever admitted, she never could have imagined them to be as exquisite as they were.

"Jane?" Maura's voice urged her on, her hands immediately covering each breast. "Mmm…" the voluptuous woman moaned.

Without hesitation, Jane's hands went to work kneading the milky mounds before her. Maura's eyes closed as the softest whimpers escaped her swollen lips. The doctor's feminine hands dug into the detective's hips as she held herself in place. It was taking all of her power to not begin a slow rhythm of her hips against Jane's thighs. She wanted this, she had always wanted this, but she didn't want to rush the arresting beginning they were sharing.

The intrusion of cool air brought Maura's attention to Jane's hand leaving a breast before that very hand grasped her chin to tilt her head down toward Jane. If the look a moment ago was a flame, this was an inferno. There was nothing Maura could do to prevent her hips from rocking against Jane's thighs, rocking toward her now very aroused core. Jane used her well-developed abs to pull herself into a seated position. Her hands on Maura's ass, Jane pulled their cores together, their mouths finding one another again.

Seeking to press herself further into Jane, Maura's dancer-like legs wrapped around the brunette earning a smile from her at the action. Strong though scarred hands used the blonde's ass as leverage, bringing herself swiftly to a kneeling position. She used this reversal to lay Maura down on her back, Maura's legs remaining wrapped around Jane.

"I…" Jane began, her confidence wavering in an uncharacteristic manner. "…want to…"

"What is it?" Maura's hands tangled in unruly hair as she attempted to express with her eyes how much she loved this woman, how much she wanted her.

"It's going to sound cheesy," Jane shook her head.

"Say it," Maura urged her on never losing eye contact with the stumbling woman.

Jane leaned down to Maura, kissing her softly, chastely almost.

"I want to make love to you," Jane whispered against Maura's lips. "Awake this time."

"Oh, Jane…" Maura's hands guided Jane's lips hard against her own as her legs tightened around Jane's back to pull them together.

This kiss was feverish. Tongues battled for dominance as lips were tugged and even bitten. Their chests were pressed together and Maura wanted skin. She broke the kiss unexpectedly causing Jane to groan as she reached for Jane's t-shirt and pulled it quickly over her head. There was no time to admire Jane's breasts the way the brunette had Maura's. Maura had other things on her mind and the feeling of their bare chests touching caused her hips to buck and the other things on her mind to become front and center. The immediacy with which Maura's desire was expressed caused Jane to chuckle.

There was nothing graceful or sly about how Jane managed to pull off Maura's satin shorts. Not wanting to lose contact, it was a battle to get Maura's shorts off without breaking the kiss.

"Holy mother of god," Jane gasped as she pressed her body against Maura's now naked form and found the woman's saturated core pressing against her bare lower abs.

Unlike Jane with her, Maura did not struggle to rid Jane of her shorts. Hooking her toes in the waistband, Maura's toned legs made quick work of Jane's shorts. The doctor reveled in the feeling of her feet dragging down Jane's long, slender legs. Jane could only shake her head and thank her lucky stars for the flexibility required to achieve what Maura had.

"Yoga," Maura said, answering Jane's raised eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," Jane mumbled as her lips returned to Maura's neck and chest.

The gentle, slow rhythm of Maura's hips continuously brought Jane's abs in contact with Maura's center as Jane nipped and kissed her way to Maura's nipples. Using the tip of her tongue, Jane outlined each nipple, provoking them further into a hardened state. Maura's hands in her hair begged the detective to be more forceful and Jane responded by sucking each nipple into her mouth until their release caused a loud pop. Her hands held Maura's hips to slow the rhythm that was pushing her closer and closer to a place that was uncontrollable. This she wanted to control.

"Oh," Maura moaned as Jane placed Maura's legs flat on the bed and slid her knee between them, her thigh coming into contact with Maura's now pulsating clit.

As Jane lowered her own core to Maura's thigh, both women let out a hard breath. A subtle tempo began between them, wetness against skin. Maura's hands held Jane's hips to guide them. Jane's hands returned to the stunning mounds before her, this time twisting and pinching now very sensitive nipples. Jane felt Maura's thighs clench and looked at the beautiful woman beneath her. Placing one hand on Maura's lower belly, Jane slipped her other hand lower until her thumb had reached the place her knee and thigh had been.

"Jane…" Maura's moan reassured Jane's unsteady hand.

Small, tight circles further inflamed Maura's clit. Her own hands were now sexily tangling in her mess of hair giving Jane the perfect view of breasts she'd secretly admired for years—clothed, then.

Panting increased, hips rocked into Jane's hand and while Jane wondered if she shouldn't increase stimulation with a finger, she could tell Maura was close. She continued her assault on Maura's clit—circling, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger and then, finally, pinching. All it took was that simple pinch to send Maura tumbling toward ecstasy.

"Oh…my…god!" Maura was louder than she had been since the first touch of their lips.

The sounds Maura was making and the look of the woman completely undone beneath her was all the stimulation Jane needed. Her grinding into Maura's thigh increased and she was suddenly aware of just how close to climax she had been since the moment she awoke from her dream. She looked down at the sweating, panting woman and couldn't believe the turn of events that brought them to this moment. She smiled as she watched Maura come down from her high.

"Maura…" Jane moaned as her clit pressed harder into the toned thigh of the doctor.

Gathering her bearings, Maura picked up on the desperation in Jane's voice and did something she hadn't had the chance to do yet. Her hands encapsulated Jane's perfect, round breasts. Her action caused Jane to gasp and press even harder into the thigh beneath her. Exacting fingers skimmed pert nipples until the simultaneous soft pinch of both made Jane scream in euphoria.

The brunette crumbled above Maura, her orgasm ripping through her entire body until she collapsed on the doctor's ample chest. Arms and legs splayed out, hair a mess and skin sticking to skin, together they were a beautiful heap of bliss.

"Oh, Maura," Jane murmured into the cleavage on which she had collapsed.

Maura's hand swept away the locks of hair that were pressed to the sides of Jane's face. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of the brunette's head.

"If I wake up from this and it's merely a dream, I'm going to be seriously pissed," her statement was met with laughter from the doctor.

"You are very much awake, Jane. We both are."

Smiling, exhausted and content, Maura began drawing circles on Jane's bare back as they both attempted to regain energy. Spent, they both realized they would soon be asleep, but neither wanted to let go of this moment.

"If we go to sleep, when we wake will this still have happened?" Jane sleepily muttered.

"If you are asking me about space, time or metaphysics, I'm afraid my brain is mush," Maura answered.

"Is mush the scientific term?" Jane teased.

"Hush. Let's go to sleep," Maura poked the detective in the ribs.

"Hey, I'm serious! This will have happened, right," Jane was no longer the confident woman that had initiated the kiss that brought them to this very place.

"Of course, of course. It will always have happened. I will never forget it. I never want to forget it," Maura hummed.

"Mmm…good," Jane whispered, content with the answer.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams," Maura smiled as she felt her body drifting off to sleep.

Dreams… Jane smiled, too, her body and mind following Maura into sleep.

-_Finis_-


End file.
